


Сказка о мертвой принцессе

by Aizawa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dramedy, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot Reborn! H-16. TYL!Хром | Мукуро. Сказка о мертвой принцессе. (Второе исполнение)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка о мертвой принцессе

Жила-была на свете принцесса, и были у нее папа и мама. Но мама умерла, а папа женился во второй раз…   
Потому что абсолютная монархия, милая, вот почему. Папа хотел наследника – у него ведь только дочь была, и все. А наследники – это для королей очень важно, почти как для мафиози. Ты же знаешь.   
Женщина, на которой он женился, принцессу сразу невзлюбила, и так далее, и тому подобное…   
В общем, я это занудство пропущу, ладно?  
…В конце концов мачеха позвала свою служанку и велела ей отвести принцессу в лес и там привязать к дереву – авось ее съедят дикие звери. Что? Да просто она была слишком трусливая, чтобы убить ее собственными руками: они все так делают…  
Как кто? Злые королевы в сказках, конечно.   
Я об этом и говорю.  
…но королевской служанке втайне нравилась принцесса: та была такая тоненькая, хрупкая и всегда молчала, даже когда королева колотила ее башмаком. Так что служанка просто бросила принцессу в лесу, а сама ушла секретной тропинкой – но не стала привязывать, так что звери до девочки не добрались, и от комаров она могла отмахиваться. Принцесса плакала-плакала, звала-звала служанку, а потом ей надоело – и она пошла вперед. Но только лес все не кончался, и к людям принцесса так и не вышла…  
Не смей меня перебивать, милая. Я обещал, что сказка будет c хорошим концом, – значит, будет с хорошим.   
Тихо.   
…к людям не вышла – вышла, скажем, к гномам. Там в лесу жили гномы – я же сказал.  
Полюбили? Что еще за новости?   
А… ты про это.   
Да нет, вряд ли – с чего бы им полюбить какую-то человеческую девчонку. Просто они решили, что раз она принцесса – наверняка она вырастет, станет королевой и в благодарность подарит гномам весь лес. Принцессы на дороге не валяются.  
И она осталась жить с гномами. Потом, разумеется, мачеха обо всем узнала и испугалась: вдруг принцесса и вправду вернется к ней из леса? Может, чтобы стать королевой, может, чтобы нажаловаться отцу на мачеху, - а может, думала королева, эту мерзкую девчонку на самом деле все-таки съели дикие звери, и она уже совсем и не девчонка, а призрак?   
Но в любом случае королева решила проверить. Она переоделась в нищенку и отправилась к жилищу гномов. Принцесса как раз была дома одна и, завидев нищенку, очень ей обрадовалась: все-таки иногда ей хотелось с кем-нибудь поговорить.  
Нищенка угостила принцессу яблоком – а эта дурочка даже и не подумала, что яблоко может быть отравленным.  
Конечно, оно таким и было, милая.  
Принцесса откусила кусочек и без единого слова упала, а королева только рассмеялась, пнула ее носком того самого башмака и ушла.   
Гномы, когда вернулись, очень расстроились, но ничего поделать не смогли: тогда они положили ее в хрустальный гроб, а гроб подвесили на цепях в самой дальней пещере. Так уж у гномов было принято хоронить.   
Зачем он был стеклянный – этого даже я тебе не скажу, милая. Все равно ведь в пещере было темно.   
И тихо, да. Очень тихо.   
Еще раз перебьешь…  
А в это время один принц из соседнего королевства, по имени Во… допустим, Вольдуремар, а по номеру, допустим, Десятый, все никак не мог успокоиться. Нет, он не был в нее влюблен, не говори таких глупостей. Это слишком скучно.  
На самом деле ему просто было больше всех надо – как всем Вольдуремарам. Особенно Десятым.   
Искал он, искал принцессу – объехал много земель, замучил своими вопросами всех подданных, но никто ему так и не сказал, куда пропала принцесса. Вольдуремар совсем отчаялся.   
Раз, думает, люди ничего о ней не знают – спрошу-ка я у Солнца, не видело ли оно этой самой принцессы.   
Встал он рано утром на высокой горе, протянул руки к небу и как закричит:  
\- Солнце-солнце! Везде ты светишь, и никому от тебя никакого спасу нет. Скажи, не видел ты, где моя принцесса?  
\- Экстремально не знаю! – отвечает ему солнце. – Не имею никакого экстремального понятия! Должно быть, она ночью куда-нибудь пропала, вот я и не видело. Иди, принц, к ветру – он во всякое время суток дует, наверняка знает.   
И отправился Вольдуремар к ветру. С тем же умным вопросом.   
\- Конечно, Десятый! – завыл ветер. – Как скажешь, Десятый!  
Поскольку он был ветер, то он не разговаривал, а выл или ревел. Причем так громко, что принцу пришлось зажать уши – и все равно ему было слышно.   
И поскольку ветер веет везде, а просьбу принца он принял близко к сердцу, он скоро представил ему целый ворох принцесс – всех цветов и размеров. Но среди них не было ни одной подходящей.   
Вольдуремар так ему и сказал.   
Но ветер все равно расстроился, долго просил прощения и целую неделю дул так, что две маленькие деревни унесло в море, где они и утонули благополучно: вместе с домами, жителями и кошками.  
Но все всё равно сочувствовали ветру, потому что он был благороден и сильно страдал от того, что не сумел помочь Десятому – а в запале еще и не такое можно сделать.  
Облако с принцем и вовсе разговаривать не стало.   
Что значит «почему»? А ты хоть раз в жизни видела вежливое разговорчивое Облако? Вот и это было такое же. Как другие облака.   
И поэтому Вольдуремар отправился к туману. Но туман и есть туман, и Вольдуремар не только не нашел там принцессу, а заблудился сам.  
Так и бродит с тех пор в тумане, иногда вскрикивая:  
\- Принцесса! Принцеееесса!   
Но ниоткуда не слышит ответа.  
Иногда эти вопли доносятся до ближайших селений, и крестьяне думают, что в тумане завелось привидение.   
А Принцесса… Принцесса на самом деле не отравилась. Когда злая мачеха отвернулась, она потихоньку сплюнула отравленный кусочек яблока в кусты, а потом притворилась, будто впала в летаргический сон.  
А когда пришла ночь, она потихоньку вылезла из хрустального гроба, удавила главного гнома, все гномские сокровища, и волшебные тайны, и сказочное оружие забрала себе, а остальных гномов заставила принести вассальную клятву.   
Потом она пошла войной на королевство своего отца и его тоже победила. А мачеху… Что «не надо», почему «не надо»? Это же самое интересное, милая. А мачехе по ее приказу…  
Фу, дурочка какая-то. Ну хорошо, мачеху просто повесили на главной площади. За ноги.   
Так - пойдет? Хром?  
А… Ну, спи.   
Спи, милая, спи – а то ведь опять так же быстро устанешь… А у меня на завтра много дел.   
Спи, милая, - я ведь обещал, что у сказки хороший конец.


End file.
